Riley's Turn!
by pokemonturkey
Summary: Riley (my OC) finds herself falling in love with someone she barely even knows! He's perfect! Except he's got a girlfriend. As Riley travels, winning gym battles and training her pokemon, can she win him over? Read on to find out! Rated T for some language and a bit of "romance".
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of Something

Hey guys! This is my first fan fic and I'm really excited for you guys to read it! I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading! Please R&R!

Love- Pokemonturkey

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting someone special

It was a stormy day in Azelea Town. Riley took tiny steps as she dragged her heavy backpack along the ground. She and her partner, ariados, had been running from a flock of angry skarmory for the past hour. Her whole body was dirty and tired. She knew ariados wasn't felling any better than her right now. She knew she needed to find shelter, fast. She led ariados to the town's Pokémon center as fast as she could. She would have just called him back inside his pokeball but ariados refused to ever be inside one. They were loyal partners, equal to each other. Neither one ever thought that they were better than the other. Ariados and her other Pokémon were the only family Riley ever had.

Riley led ariados inside the Pokémon center and handed him over to the nurse. She also gave her her other two Pokémon, crobat and vaporeon. She thanked the nurse and said goodbye to ariados and the others. She headed off to the room where she would be staying for the night. She started to think about the long shower she would be taking and wasn't watching where she was going. She rammed into something or someone and went down hard. As her head hit the ground, her yellow stocking cap fell off, revealing her wild, spikey, long, light purple hair. She looked up, dazed. There stood a tall, slender guy with the most beautiful black hair Riley had ever seen. He looked like he was crazed, all wound up and ready for action, but sad deep down.

"I'm really sorry, I hope you're alright," he stuttered and rushed off. Riley's head hurt but she didn't care. She couldn't stop thinking about his dark, deep brown eyes, and she didn't even know anything about him. Riley realized she had been on the ground for a couple of minutes and got up. She picked up her cap and rushed to her room. She headed for the shower with many thoughts in her mind.

Riley woke up in the morning felling refreshed. She hurried downstairs to go pick up her Pokémon. They all seemed good as new. She returned crobat and vaporeon to their pokeballs and put them in her backpack. Ariados was acting like himself again, speedy and arrogant. He scurried out the door and she followed as quickly as she could. As soon as she was outside she froze. There sitting on the front step was the guy, there was no mistaking it. Riley didn't know what to do. Should she say hello? Would he even know who she was? She didn't need an answer. Ariados was poking the guy as if to say, "You're in my way" and the guy turned around and met his gaze. He stood up and out of the Pokémon's way. The guy shook his head and saw Riley. He stared her up and down and she didn't move a muscle. She was frozen with… something. She wasn't really sure what this emotion was. The guy stumbled over to her and held out a hand. Riley unfroze and gladly accepted it.

"Hi, I'm Ren"

Ren and Riley stood there, introducing themselves as ariados grew very impatient. He tapped and poked at Riley's legs. This was the first time she had ever ignored him. The longer Riley talked to Ren, the more she fell in love with everything about him. To him she was almost a complete stranger. To Riley, this guy was perfect.

"I'm from Cinawood city, lived there my whole life. My mom runs a produce market down there, she wanted me to take over the business but I knew I couldn't stay there forever so I started my Pokémon journey. I have been out here on my own ever since I was 11. I just turned 19 a couple of weeks ago. My partner and I have been together since the beginning," Ren said. Riley listened to everything he had to say very carefully. She really cared about what he was saying. Riley told him about how she had started her journey 3 years ago and how ariados was a gift from her best friend who moved away a couple days later and how she couldn't imagine her life without ariados. Ariados felt proud to hear her say that and puffed out his chin a little bit.

"I'm really sorry I ran into you yesterday. My partner was sick and was with the nurse. The nurse called me to say that she was feeling better and I ran down there as fast as I could. I was so happy she was okay," he said gleefully.

"I completely understand! I would be a nervous wreck if ariados was sick!" Riley bent down to scratch ariados' head but he didn't even seem to notice. He was still thinking about when Ren said his partner was a girl. Ariados wondered what kind of Pokémon Ren's partner was, and of course, if she was pretty.

"Your ariados seems to have a lot of personality!" Ren chuckled as the words came out of his mouth, "I wonder if he would get along with my partner?" Ren threw a pokeball up into the air and out popped a gorgeous azumarill.

"I call her Ripple, Ripey for short," Ren cooed. Ariados went up to her and poked her, like he did to everything else. She made a little noise and then started to blush. Ariados was probably the happiest Pokémon alive. He poked her again and started to run away. This little movement started the game of tag. Ripple leaped into the air and dashed after ariados. Riley and ariados could tell she wasn't one to take a game very lightly. Riley stared at the Pokémon with glee as Ren continued to talk. For the first time she found herself not listening to Ren because the Pokémon were having so much fun, it was hard for her to take her eyes off them. She stared for a couple more minutes until Ren said something that almost made her fall over, "… my girlfriend…" WHAT! Riley thought to herself, "But he's mine!" Riley needed answers… NOW!

"So, umm, what's your girlfriend's name?" Riley intrupted.

"Whitney, she's the gym leader of the Goldenrod City gym. She is amazing! We have been dating for a while. I look up to her so much! She is so strong!" He got so fangirly when talking about her. He seemed like such a man until now, but in some way she almost seemed to like him more with a girly side. Ariados came back to her and poked her. She could tell he was ready to get moving.

"So where are you headed to next, we were actually on our way to go challenge Whitney. Well I should say beat her cause I know we're gonna win. Right ariados?"

"Airie!"

"Well I was on my way to visit her as well! We can go together!" Great… Riley was thinking. Why don't I just listen to you talk about how great your girlfriend is for two days! The walk to Goldenrod would take a while… Riley didn't know how she was going to get through this.

"Well we better get moving then if we wanna get there by noon."

"What do you mean? It will take days to get there! Do you plan on teleporting or something?" Ren laughed at this.

"No silly! I'll let you fly with me!" Ren threw another pokeball into the air and a giant crobat popped out. He was huge!

"This is Dizzy, he's my crobat," Ren said.

"He's so cool! I have a crobat too! I call him Shu. He's a lot smaller than Dizzy though. I'll send him out so they can meet!" Riley threw her pokeball into the air and out came Shu. Ariados walked over to him and they chattered. Dizzy flew over too and stuck out his wing. Ariados took it and so did Shu. Ripey came over too and they all looked like they were hitting it off with each other. Great, thought Riley. Mabey if our pokemon become best friends he'll have to stay with me for a while.

"Well we should get going! Come on Dizzy!" Ren returned Ripey to her pokeball and climbed on Dizzy. Riley returned Shu to his pokeball and placed ariados on her head. Ren looked at them weird but went back to piloting Dizzy. Ren took Riley's hand and helped her onto the pokemon. Riley totally freaked. HE TOUCHED ME! And on that note they were off to meet Whitney. Riley didn't know what she was going to do when she got there. She only hoped she would figure it out soon and hopefully not make a fool of herself in front of Ren. Man, how she would give anything to be with this guy.

* * *

Hey guys! Did you like it! I hope so! Btw I love crobat! thats why they both have one. I also got the name Ren from my fravorite manga Skip Beat! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Battling the arch enemy

Chapter 2: Battling the arch enemy

The flight to Goldenrod took only a half an hour or so. Riley was glad it only took that long. Being an inexperienced rider, Riley was defiantly not feeling, or looking, her best. As soon as they landed, she sprung off, happy to get the hell off of that thing. Ariados stumbled off her head and landed awkwardly on the ground. He SO did not want to do that again anytime soon.

"So, did you enjoy your flight?" Ren chuckled as he asked, clearly seeing how disrupted Riley was. She decided to fake it anyway.

"Yeah, it was great," Riley said half-heartedly. Ren chuckled again as he said thanks to Dizzy and returned him to his pokeball. Ren motioned for Riley to follow as he walked up to the pokemon center they had just landed in front of. As Ren walked ahead of her, Riley snuck a look at Ren's perfect ass. As soon as she did she felt like a perv but she just couldn't stop staring. Ariados looked up at her as he was walking and this caused her to stop. She wanted more than anything to not look like a pervert in front of him. Ren stopped as soon as they got inside of the center.

"I'm gonna rest my crobat and you can rest ariados. He looks a little winded," Ren said as a smirk appeared on his face. Riley followed him up to counter and gave ariados to the nurse. Ren and Riley went and sat in the waiting room while their pokemon were being fully healed. They sat there for a moment in silence and Riley felt that it was getting a bit awkward. Just as she began to speak, Ren started to talk and Riley cut off her own words.

"Hey, do you have any headache medicine on you. That wind can really be a bitch sometimes." Riley stuttered as she began to talk, "Yeah, I think. Hold on a sec." Riley pulled her bag up onto her lap and began to dig through it. Man, she really needed to clean this thing out. About two minutes later she took her hand out of the bag along with the pills. She handed the small container to Ren and he got a big smile on his face. He downed two pills and said, "Thanks a lot for those. I really didn't want to pay for a whole box when I only needed a couple."

"You're totally welcome! I know how it is to not want to pay for expensive things. I barely have enough money to feed me and my pokemon! I really want to win this gym badge so I can get the prize money. A little fancy livin' for a while will be nice!" Riley chuckled as she thought about all the things she could do with the money.

"So, I'm going for my third badge, how about you?" Riley questioned.

"I have six. I still need mine from Ecruteak and Blackthorn. I heard both those gyms are very challenging and I'm not quite sure I'm ready for them yet." Just as Riley was about to respond, the nurse came over and gave them back their pokemon. Riley and Ren both stood up and thanked the nurse. Ariados walked speedily toward the door as his way of showing he was ready to go…NOW. Riley started toward the door and so did Ren, eager to see his girlfriend again.

"Oh wait! I have to pick up my other pokemon from the PC," exclaimed Riley. She ran over to the PC and within a couple of minutes a pokeball popped out. Riley opened it and out popped a beautiful sandslash. Ariados rushed over to greet the pokemon and in a couple of seconds they were already joking around with each other like old friends. The two pokemon marched out of the pokemon center in a very playful way. Both Ren and Riley laughed.

"I love your pokemon!" said Ren through his laughter. Man, thought Riley. If he would just cut off the r and the word pokemon, Riley would her been in tears from her happiness. She and Ren walked out of the pokemon center and didn't stop until they were right in front of the gym. Riley went through a mental inventory: Super potions, check. Revives, check. Full heals, check. Pokemon (DUH), check. Riley was ready for this battle.

"So, you ready to meet my girlfriend?" Ren said enthusiastically.

"Sure, why not?" Riley sputtered, sarcastically. Riley returned sandslash to his ball and entered the gym with ariados, both full of pride and confidence. Riley didn't think she had ever wanted to win a battle more badly than she wanted to win this. "Game on" Riley thought in her head. She looked down at ariados and he nodded. Riley looked up at Ren and he was smiling hugely. They were like yin and yang, their attitudes completely different. Riley was so focused, she almost didn't notice when something knocked Ren over, but ariados noticed right away, and he was ready for battle. Ren let out a little playful scream and this sent ariados over the edge. He shot a string shot right at Ren. After this little action, Riley grabbed ariados and scolded him not to do it again. As she was yelling at him, Ren stood up, tied to another person. The person was Whitney and she was not happy.

"Ren, who is this, and why did her pokemon attack me?" Whitney said with some attitude.

"I'm really sorry Miss, he just got scared and didn't want Ren to get hurt," Riley sputtered. Ren looked at Riley and her face looked worried.

"Whitney, this is Riley. She is my friend. She needed a ride to Goldenrod to challenge you, so I offered her one on Dizzy. I promise she didn't mean to hurt you." Riley knew that Ren was oblivious to how much she liked him but Whitney definitely was not. She hated Riley the minute she set eyes on her.

"So, she's your _friend, _is she? Well let's see how strong she is. Let's battle!" Shouted Whitney. Riley was ready, but she was still scared. This girl really hated her. Riley really wanted to win this battle.

Riley and Whitney were positioned on the battle field, ready to fight. Whitney shouted down to the bleachers where Ren was sitting.

"I love you honey! This one's for you!" Ren smiled and said "I love you" back. Riley knew she did that just to get on her nerves, and to mark her territory. Whitney stared back at Riley and gave her a dirty look. Riley held in her hand a single pokeball. The ref called out to start the battle and both trainers threw out their first pokemon. For Riley it was Shu, for Whitney it was clefairy. Riley was quick to make the first move.

"Go Shu! Poison fang!" Shu flew over to the clefairy at the speed of light and quickly shot its fangs into the pokemon. He let go and flew back to Riley. The clefariy stumbled backwards and cringed in effect of the poison. Whitney couldn't even call out a move before Shu was back at it.

"Wing attack!" The pokemon threw its wing forward and it hit the clefariy directly. It fell backward and was knocked out.

"Piece of cake," whispered Riley to herself as she took out Shu's pokeball. She returned him to his ball and yelled for ariados. He jumped onto the field as Whitney threw another pokeball. A big, plump miltank popped onto the field. Riley's face changed. She was feeling a little nervous now.

"That first pokemon was your test. You're good, I'll give you that, but I'm not going down without a fight! I know my miltank has what it takes to beat you!" Whitney yelled across the arena. It was ok, Riley was ready. This time, Whitney went first.

"Zen Headbutt, miltank!" For a fat pokemon, miltank moved fast. Before ariados had a chance to react, he was hit, hard. He flew back but Riley knew he was still fine for battling. He jumped forward as Riley shouted a command.

"Use sucker punch!" Ariados did as he was told. He scurried up to miltank and attacked her. Whitney was ready though.

"Miltank, use body slam!" screamed Whitney. Before ariados had a chance to move back, miltank flew forward and slammed ariados. He went down and Riley knew he wasn't ok. He was knocked out.

"Oh no," said Riley, although not loud enough for Whitney to hear. She called back ariados and whispered "I'm sorry". She moved her hand over her two unused pokeballs. She made her decision quickly and threw the pokeball. Sandslash came out onto the field and looked ready for battle. He looked back at Riley and nodded. Riley nodded back and gave him a command.

"Sandslash, rapid spin!" Sandslash begun to spin around and as soon as he got up to speed, he swerved up to miltank and crashed into her. Riley, more determined than ever, quickly shouted another command.

"Great! Now use dig! You know what to do after that!" Sandslash grunted in approval and dug under the ground. As soon as he was under, he came back up with a lot of force. He grabbed miltank and shot into the air. Miltank didn't know what to do and neither did Whitney. She just stared up in awe. Sandslash pinned miltank down in the air. They came down hard and Miltank had no way of surviving the fall. Riley was the winner, and she knew it. She threw her hands in the air to celebrate. Sandslash jumped up on the platform Riley was standing on and Riley fell to her knees and hugged him. They were both so happy. She and sandslash stepped off the platform and Ren came to congratulate them. Riley was so caught up in her gym battle; she had completely forgotten Ren was watching.

"Great job, guys! It's not easy to win a battle against Whitney, and you made it look easy! You guys should be proud!"

"Yeah, thanks, and I'm very proud of all my pokemon!" Riley sang. Just as Ren was about to talk, Whitney came up to the both of them.

"Good job, Riley. I guess you deserve this badge," Whitney said sarcastically. Riley took the Plain Badge from Whitney and smiled. Sandslash then ripped the badge from Riley's hands and began to hug it. Both Riley and Ren began to laugh while Whitney stood there emotionless, staring at Ren. When they all calmed down, Whitney began to speak to Ren.

"Are you hungry, sweetie? I sure am! Let's so eat!" Ren smiled and said sure, he then turned to Riley.

"Do you want to eat with us? I sure Whitney wouldn't mind making three meals instead of two! Right sweetie?"

"Um, I don't know if we have enough ingredients, sweetie…"

"Oh, it's fine! I promised my pokemon a picnic anyway! So, um, I guess I will see you later?" Both Whitney and Ren nodded and began to walk to the back of the gym where Whitney would make them their lunch. Riley and sandslash walked to the front yard of the gym. Riley had sandslash lay down a blanket to sit on while she let crobat and vaporeon out of their pokeballs. She then pulled out a max revive and used it on ariados. She normally would have just run back over to the pokemon center but all her pokemon were starving and so was she. All her pokemon were sitting nicely on the blanket, waiting for her to take out the food. Riley placed a big bucket of berries in the middle of the blanket and starter to dig for the crackers. All of her pokemon started drooling over the plump, ripe berries.

"Look at you guys!" Riley said while laughing, "Go ahead, eat!" All her pokemon dug in while Riley was still digging. She finally found them and turned her attention toward the pokemon.

"Guys! You already ate half the bucket! That's supposed to last us all week!" Riley gave them all the stink eye but ended up laughing. None of the pokemon could even say anything because their mouths were chalk full of berries with juice running down their faces. Riley forgave them and began to eat. Just as they were finishing up, Ren walked out the door.

"Aww, look how cute you all are!" He cooed. He walked over and sat down next to Riley. She blushed and turned away so Ren wouldn't notice.

"Hey Ren. What are you doing? How did your lunch go with your girlfriend?" Riley said, putting extra emphasis on the word _girlfriend._

"It was ok, Whitney was pretty mad at me for hanging out with you though."

"That's just because I'm so pretty," Riley said jokingly. Ren laughed.

"Yeah, that's it! Well, I have to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, what if I went with you?" Ren asked, and Riley was confused.

"I don't know what you mean," Riley stuttered.

"What if I went with you on your pokemon journey?" Ren stuttered too. The question hit Riley hard but she didn't need to think for a while.

"Yeah, of course! But won't Whitney be mad?" Riley asked. Ren sat still for a moment, thinking. He then leaned over to Riley and planted his lips on hers. Riley was so shocked, she didn't even know what to do, and before she knew it, he stopped. He stood up and started to walk away.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Ren said while walking into the gym. Riley laid down on the ground, SO happy. She then realized all her pokemon were staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She scolded. They all looked away and Riley laughed again. She began to get lost in thought, thinking about her amazing adventures to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Pizza night

HEY GUYS! I WROTE MORE! Sorry to the like 2 people that follow this, IVE BEEN SOOOOOO BUSY! but here it is, CHAPTER 3! YAY! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

Yours truly, Pokemonturkey!

* * *

Chapter 3: Pizza Night

Riley and her pokemon began packing up from their picnic as Ren and Whitney walked out the door of the Goldenrod Gym. Ren walked quickly over Riley to help her put away the items. He touched her hand with his and whispered, "I got it." Riley quickly backed up and let Ren finish packing. When he was done, he stood up, handed the bag to Riley, and walked back over to Whitney. Riley followed him, although not quite sure if he wanted her to or not. Ren softly touched Whitney's face, like a perfect gentleman, and kissed her on the cheek. Riley quickly turned around and realized she probably shouldn't have followed him. He then began to back away from her, but Whitney wanted more. She grabbed him and pulled him into a big kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and he did the same. This "make out session" lasted about a minute before Ren finally let go.

"When will I see you again, honey?" Whitney said softly. Ren looked down at the ground.

"I don't know, sweetie. I'll be sure to come back as soon as possible. Until then, I'll miss you every day." Ren then walked slowly over to Riley and whispered in her ear.

"Follow my lead." Riley was really confused, but was ready to follow the order.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways. It's been a pleasure to get to know you." Ren said as he bent down and kissed her hand. Talk about the perfect gentleman. It took all the effort Riley had to not let herself blush.

"Yeah, you too. Do you think you can walk me to the pokemon center? I would really appreciate it if you could," Riley said, sounding confident.

"Of course, it would be my honor." Ren motioned for Riley to follow as he walked up to Whitney to give her one last kiss. All of Riley's pokemon followed too, sensing that they were leaving. As they all walked away from the gym, Whitney shouted "I love you" and Ren shouted it back. Riley just kept on walking, pretending that none of this phased her. They finally got far enough away from the gym so that Whitney would not be able to see or hear them. Riley let ariados jump back on her head as they walked and Ren started to speak.

"I'm really sorry about that kiss, I was totally over the line and if you don't want to travel with me anymore, that's fine. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. That moment did feel a little… steamy," Riley chuckled, "anyway, I still really want to travel with you if you're ok with that."

"Yeah! It would be my…"

"Honor. I know, I know, you already said that." Riley smiled as Ren laughed.

"So we're cool?"

"We are cool!" Riley said, holding out her fist for Ren to bump, and of course, he did. That's not exactly how Riley wanted that conversation to go but she was ok with it. As long as Ren still wanted to be her travel buddy and things weren't awkward between them, she was great. She knew she would have many more chances to win him over as their journey continued. After a long moment of weird silence, they had arrived at the pokemon center. They got a room with two beds to stay in for the night. It wasn't very late, but they had both had a long day. They got up to the room and put all their stuff on the bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay in the same room as you, I really didn't want to be lonely tonight," Ren said. Riley hadn't even really thought much of it until he said something. This guy was just really starting to feel like family.

"No problem! I like having company!" Ariados curled up on one of the beds and the other pokemon followed his move. In a couple of seconds they all formed one big nest. Riley stared at them for a while. They were so cute! Suddenly Ren began to speak and Riley turned her attention toward him.

"Hey, I'm going to run out and get us something to eat. You can take a shower while I'm gone so you can have more privacy, ok?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. See you in a little bit!" Ren let out Ripey and left the rest of his pokemon in the room. They both walked out and waved good bye as Riley locked the door shut and looked at Ren's pokeballs. He had a total of four, like her, and yet she had only met two. She started to wonder what they could be as she walked into the bathroom. She heard a knock on the door and she turned to go let the person in.

"Hey, it's only me! I just forgot a room key!"

"Oh, ok! Here's one. Hey, real quick question, what are your other two pokemon?"

"I'll show you when I get back," Ren said, and then winked. And with that, he was gone again. Riley locked the door for a second time and shook her head playfully. She walked into the bathroom, hoping nothing else would get in the way of her very-much-wanted shower. She undressed and threw her clothes on the ground. She stepped into the shower, turned it on, and really enjoyed the warm water against her skin. This was a great shower.

About twenty minutes later, Ren and Ripey arrived back at the room with a couple of fresh and hot pizzas. Ren noticed Riley was still in the shower and shook his head. Oh girls and their ridiculously long showers. He and Ripey sat down on a bed and laid the pizzas down. All of the pokemon rushed over to them so they could get their slices first. All the pokemon were pushing and shoving each other and Ripey started to yell at them. Apparently Ripey had made herself boss of the pizzas. Ren laughed at them all and called out to Riley,

"Hey, you better finish up or the pokemon will have already eaten all the food!" Riley then realized how long her shower was taking and quickly turned the water off. She stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, and threw on her robe.

"Here I am!" She proclaimed as she walked out of the bathroom and plopped herself on the bed. She opened the pizza box and picked up a slice, only to throw it back down again.

"Ow! That's really hot!" She said as she felt her tongue begin to burn.

"Yeah that's why you didn't see any of us eating any," Ren teased. He then got up and picked up some paper plates. He put a slice on each one and handed them out to each pokemon. He handed three to Riley and asked her to hold them. She did as she was asked while Ren leaned over to grab his other three pokeballs. He released Dizzy and Riley handed him a piece of pizza.

"Well here are my other two pokemon," Ren said as he released them at the same time. Out came a heracross and a gligar. They stood there for a moment staring at Riley, then looking at Ren.

"Hey guys! This is Riley! She's our new travel buddy!" Both heracross and gligar smiled at Riley and said hello. Riley smiled back and handed them their pizza, which they took gratefully. Riley's pokemon stopped eating long enough to introduce themselves. They all looked like they got along nicely.

"You can eat now, Riley," Ren said picking up a piece for himself. Riley looked down at the pizza and tried to decide which one looked the best. After a couple of seconds she picked up the biggest slice and shoved it in her mouth. Ren gave her a weird look but didn't say anything. He went back to eating his slice with just about every manner he had ever been taught. Riley knew it was his way of saying: Really? Mind your manners. Riley blushed and took the pizza out of her mouth. She then began to take small bites and chew with her mouth closed. She looked up a Ren and he smiled in a mocking way. Riley spit her tongue out at him and Ren laughed, causing him to spit his mouthful of pizza everywhere. Some of it got on Riley and her mouth fell open.

"You're gonna pay for that…" Riley said as she looked down in disgust. Ren shank down into his own body, hiding his head with his hand.

"Sorry," Ren squeaked. Riley picked up another piece of pizza and held it in her hand.

"What are you doing, Riley?" Ren said while starting to stand up, realizing Riley was going to do something.

"Game on," She whispered as she began to throw the pizza toward Ren. He quickly jumped up, dodging the slice.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Ren said as he grabbed a piece to throw at Riley. Before long there was pizza everywhere and a massive food fight had begun. The pokemon were in the corner as this was occurring, not wanting to get attacked by the food. Both Riley and Ren were covered in cheese and marinara. They were almost out of pizza; only two slices left. Riley grabbed one and Ren grabbed the other. Riley chucked her slice at Ren and missed. This gave Ren the final shot. He charged forward, and Riley started to run away. As she ran, she tripped over the bed leg and fell onto the mattress. She turned over to see Ren coming at her with his piece. He threw himself on the bed and aimed the pizza at Riley. Bullseye. The pizza hit Riley square in the stomach and she let out a little noise. Ren landed right next to Riley as he came down on the bed. Riley wiped the pizza off of herself and threw it on the floor. She then turned to look at Ren.

"You win," she said with very little enthusiasm. Ren smiled and looked he straight in the eye. They were lying very close together and it was cold in the room. Everything felt just right. Ren let out and sigh and went for it. He leaned his head into Riley's and kissed her. Riley was shocked but she went for it completely. She extended her arm and grabbed Ren's hair. She knew the pokemon were watching but she didn't care. The kiss felt real this time. She leaned her head in with Ren's so he wouldn't have to reach so far. Ren reached out to grab Riley's head and pulled her in completely. They laid there, kissing, for what felt like forever and Riley never wanted it to end, but Ren pulled away softly. Riley was about to ask why but Ren put his finger to her lips. He gently reached over and grabbed all of the pokeballs and returned all of the pokemon, and for the first time, ariados was willing to go inside of one. Riley smiled to herself as Ren turned his attention back to her. He began to take Riley's jacket off, revealing her tight, white tank top. Ren then took off his shirt and began to kiss Riley again. Riley knew this guy was cute, but his body was ten times better. The guy looked like a model! Riley tried to ignore all of the girly thoughts she was having so she could focus on Ren. They continued to kiss for a while until Ren's hands began to wander. Riley looked up at Ren and they both knew they wanted to take it further. They got under the covers and Riley put her hand in a pile of red sauce. She laughed out loud and that made Ren laugh too. He then held her tight and kissed her some more. Riley knew this was shaping up to be one of the best nights of her life.


	4. Chapter 4: What?

Hey guys! I know its been forever but I hope the whole 2 of you that follow this will forgive me :) Well I guess here is chapter 4! And sorry its short and crappy but I wrote this really quickly, hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Riley woke up the next morning to the sight of golden sunshine appearing through the window. She smiled to herself and turned her body. After she did, she realized Ren wasn't still in bed. Riley got up, threw on her robe upon realizing she was naked, and walked toward the bathroom. She peeked her head around the door to see if Ren was in there, but he wasn't. Riley knew he couldn't have went far though, his pokeballs were still here. She decided to go look for him.

She walked downstairs to the lobby but quickly regretted it. There were more people than usual this morning and they all saw her in her robe. She hung her head low, embarrassed that she didn't even brush out her hair. She looked out the glass door onto the porch and saw Ren, holding two cups of coffee in his hands. Riley walked to the door and opened it very quietly. She then walked over to Ren and jumped up on his back and swung her head around to give him a giant kiss. Ren was startled by this but once he realized it was Riley, he kissed her back. She jumped off his back and gave him another peck on the cheek.

"Well doesn't someone look lovely today?" Ren said teasingly. Riley looked at the ground and blushed.

"I was pretty tired from last night, give me a break!" Riley said, and then winked. Ren hugged her tight then lifted her off the ground and spun her. Riley couldn't get over how perfect this was. He set her back down and she smiled. He handed her one of the cups of coffee he had set down. Riley took it happily. She took a sip and her face puckered up, man that coffee was hot! Ren chuckled a little.

"So I was thinking that we get dressed and then head over to the pokemart so I can pick up a few revives ok? You can get whatever you want too, I'm buying!" Ren said happily. Riley nodded then looked at the ground.

"Ren, I think we should go visit Whitney first. Since we're here, I think telling her in person about us would be much better than over the phone. Don't you think?" Ren stood there for a moment, not saying a word. Riley figured it was because he was sad about leaving Whitney, but Ren had something different on his mind.

"Riley, I like you… a lot, but I can't leave Whitney." Riley fell into complete shock, and dropped her coffee cup on the ground. Neither Riley nor Ren were wearing shoes, and the coffee was burning their feet, but neither one moved a muscle.

"Wh… What?" was all Riley could mutter.

"I'm sorry Riley, I really…"

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU LEAVE HER! TELL ME! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? WHY DID YOU EVEN LEAD ME ON IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She was overwhelmed by her emotions, and didn't want to even give Ren a chance to explain himself. Riley ran back upstairs in complete misery even though Ren was ready to answer all of her questions. He started to run after her but something stopped him. He knew he should fight for her, she was the perfect girl, but Ren knew he couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear. Even though she was perfect, he couldn't find a reason to stop loving Whitney. Even though, deep in his heart, he knew Riley was the one. Ren didn't know why the hell he couldn't leave Whitney. He knew he had to figure it out soon though, or he would lose both of them.

Riley busted through the door of their room. She threw herself onto the bed and started weeping. Ariados heard her from inside the pokeball and started to make it wiggle enough for Riley to notice. She scraped herself off the bed and let Ariados out of his ball. He flew out and landed on Riley, giving her a big hug, which caused Riley to cry even more. She should have seen it coming. She should've known his guy was a jerk from the moment she saw him. No. What was she saying? She knew Ren was perfect for her. He just didn't know it. No! He was a jerk! Riley was so confused! She didn't know what to think. She just wished everything was easier! Why was life so difficult!

She had calmed herself down to just a small cry now, still hugging ariados tightly. Riley knew whatever happened, ariados would always love her, so she decided to try to stay strong for him. She sat there whimpering as Ren slowly cracked he door open to step inside. Ariados jumped off of Riley and stood in front of the door, ready to protect her.

"Sorry, I guess this is a bad time," Ren whispered.

"You think? You asshole! You don't even deserve a chance to explain yourself! I get it; she's pretty, athletic, and sweet. And I'm just crappy old me, but that doesn't give you permission to take advantage of me!"

"I know, I should have a much more severe punishment. Riley all I want to do is talk to you. Please let me in."

"You don't even get a punishment, I do! Only me, Ren."

"Do you think me having to live with the fact that I hurt you terribly isn't a punishment?"

"That is your own damn fault, Ren!"

"Riley just let me talk, please!"

"Fine, I guess you can't hurt me more than you already have." Riley motioned for ariados to come and sit with her, and he did. Riley sat up with her legs crossed and ariados in the middle of them. Ren walked over to the bed Riley was sitting on, and her eyes gave a piercing stare. Ren sighed and sat on the bed adjacent to them, facing Riley.

"Riley, I want to be with you, I really do." Riley rolled her eyes and let out her breath.

"Hey, I know you don't owe me anything, but please? I'm trying to fix things."

"Fix what exactly, Ren? Nothing you say is going to make this better."

"Not even if I said I would leave Whitney for you?" Riley looked up and stared a surprised looking Ren in the face. Ren didn't know what he had just said. He didn't plan on leaving Whitney, so why had he himself just say that?

"Ren, I don't know if that would fix things now…" But after thinking about it, both of them thought it would. Ren was now confused; he hadn't planned on picking Riley over the two, but is that what he really wanted? Would she even take him now that he had screwed things up so badly? Ren decided, he at least wanted to try and make her.

"Yeah, well I can try to make it better. I'm so sorry about earlier Riley, I was just faced with a very hard decision, and I needed time to think and I was confused and…" Ren paused when he felt ariados brush up against his leg. He stared Ren in the eyes with a blank expression. After about twenty seconds, ariados lost his gaze. He scurried over to Ren's lap and placed himself down in it. Ren was puzzled by this action, but Riley knew exactly what ariados was trying to say. His actions meant that he believed Ren was telling the truth, and that Riley should trust him again. And, well, Riley had never not trusted ariados' opinion before, why should she start now?

"Ok Ren, I will give you a chance. But we need to start things over." Ren's face was beaming, and he didn't really even seem to care about what Riley was about to say.

"Thank you, Riley, I promise I won't take advantage of you again and I will break up with Whitney no matter how hard it is!"

"But, Ren, I need you to listen to me now. I can't find it in myself to completely forgive you. So, I'm sorry, but for now we have to just be friends. So since I can't be in a relationship with you right now, I guess it would be wrong of me to make you leave Whitney."

Riley couldn't believe that she was throwing away a perfectly good opportunity to be with this guy, but she didn't feel like could trust him yet. Riley didn't know whether she was being smart, or completely stupid. This whole situation was just really starting to confuse her, and nothing really seemed like a good choice.

"Riley, I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable, so I will break it off with her. I want you, and I'm gonna try to do whatever it takes to get you. I'm sorry my stupid, idiotic, asshole mistake messed everything up. So, friends it is." Ren held out his hand, and Riley took it in hers, and shook it.

"Everyone makes mistakes; just try not to make them _so _bad next time." She stood up, and kissed him on the cheek. Even though she was still unbelievably mad at this guy, there was just something about him that made him impossible to hate, so Riley decided not to even try.

"Thanks Riley. But you have to do something for me first."

"What could I possibly have to do for you?"

"Battle me." Riley looked at ariados, and he looked ready for action. Riley needed to get her mind off of so many things and start fresh for the day since it was still morning, and a pokemon battle was a perfect way to do that.

"Deal," she said grabbing her pokeballs and running out of the door with Ren right behind her. Riley didn't even mind the fact that she was still in her robe and that she still hadn't even tried with her hair, she needed some action, right now. She ran down the stairs where she had first met Ren and smirked to herself. _What had she gotten herself into? _She was about to get lost in thought when she saw ariados sprint past her and tackle a guy standing in the lobby. She stopped cold, which made Ren slam into the back of her. Riley lost her balance, and fell over. By the time she lifted her head back up, there was a hand sticking out in front of her face, and a voice that sounded familiar.

"Hey, hot stuff." She looked up and saw him, the person she couldn't have needed more right now. She jumped up and hugged him tight.

"Dary!"

* * *

So guys, who do you think Dary is? *Mysterious music* And were you glad that Riley decided to forgive Ren? Well, let me know in your review, please (seriously i will find you and give you a hug if you actually review this) Love you all, thanks for reading!

Love, PokemonTurkey :D


	5. Chapter 5: A little bit of competition

Hey guys! Here is chapter 5! I REALLY hope you enjoy! If you do, please review it :) It would mean the world to me!

* * *

Chapter 5: A little bit of competition

Riley was spinning around the Pokemon Center the next thing she knew. She was held tight by a tall, very lean boy with ratty, golden yellow hair. Both Riley and the apparently-named-Dary were smiling from ear to ear. Ren stared at them with a stern look across his face, concerned about how well this guy actually knew Riley. After a couple of seconds of spinning which caused them both to look a little green, the guy placed Riley back down and she looked at Ren with an embarrassed grin.

"Sorry about that Ren, this is Dary!"

"Yeah, I caught his name," said Ren, a little annoyed. Dary was a little too tall for his own good. His legs seemed to bend without control, which made him seem a little awkward. He was skinny, but had little muscle. He was taller than Ren by about four inches, but maybe weighed about 30 pounds less. They were both extremely handsome and fit, but there was an obvious difference between how much the two worked out. Their faces were similar, but there was no chance as mistaking one for the other.

Dary walked over to Ren to say hi and introduce himself.

"Hey man! Ren, right? How do you know Riley?"

"Uh Dary, that's kinda a long story…" Riley interrupted.

"Aw it doesn't matter. So, where were you guys heading?" Dary said, being completely casual.

"Ok, will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Ren shouted, clearly unhappy about the situation. Riley grabbed both boys by the arm and dragged them over to a table. They sat down and Riley began her spiel.

"Ren, do you remember how I told you I got ariados from my best friend who moved away a couple of days later? Well, this is him! He gave me the pokemon who I couldn't live without!" Riley turned to Dary, "I haven't seen you in forever, I missed you so much!"

"Me too, Ri! I was thinking of you the other day as I was walking with my pokemon, and I just couldn't stop thinking how much I have missed you! So I called your mom and she said you would be somewhere near the pokemon center in Goldenrod, I came by, and there you were!"

"Wait, didn't you tell me at some point you didn't really have any family?" Ren questioned.

"Well, she isn't really my mom. My mom died when I was really little. I don't even really remember her. My real mom's best friend took care of me since I was two. She wasn't around a lot but she gave me everything I could ever need."

"Well that was really sweet of her. She raised you to be an amazing girl," Ren cooed, trying to sound sweet. Riley blushed and sputtered, "Hah, thanks Ren."

"So, what were you guys planning on doing today? I thought I would stick along for a little while longer," Dary said.

"We were actually about to go have a pokemon battle! Do you want to ref?"

"Sure Riley, that sounds great. Let's go." Both Dary and Riley got up from the table immediately, and walked out the door. Ren sat for a little while longer, pondering what he had just witnessed. What was Riley's history with this guy? Had they been more than friends? Would he and Dary be sworn enemies if he knew he wanted Riley? Should they be sworn enemies already? Too many questions, too confusing.

"You coming, Ren? I'm ready to beat you!" Riley taunted and smiled. She sure got over her anger quickly. Ren smiled, stood up, and walked out the door, clutching the four pokeballs he had lodged in his pocket. She under estimated his strength. He knew she was good; he knew he was better. He wanted to see how good of a shot she gave it though. Ren also wanted to show Dary that he was something to look out for, and show Riley his strength was to be admired. There was a lot riding on him winning the battle, and even though he knew he could do it, he was starting to get a little nervous.

In a couple of short steps, Ren found himself on the battle field with his pokeballs in his pocket. He tossed them around in his hand for a moment, until he decided on the one he was going to use first. He heard Dary clear his throat, and he turned to look at him.

"Ok guys, listen up! The match will be a basic battle with each of you only using three pokemon each, got it?"

"Got it, Dary!" Riley echoed

"I'm good," Ren grunted.

"Ok, let the battle begin!"

This guy was so…overly excited about everything. It was kinda weird, but Ren guessed it wasn't really a bad thing, just something he would have to get used to.

"Go Crobat!" Riley yelled from the other end of the field. Oh great, he was gonna use his Crobat. He didn't have time to change his mind though.

"Crobat, go!" The pokemon stared each other in the face for a while before either one actually moved. They were the same species, but completely different. Different sizes, different colors, and their wings even took on a different shape. Riley pondered the two pokemon for a minute; they were such complete opposites. Kinda like the two guys she had standing in front of her? She pushed those thoughts aside for now, she had a battle to win. She tried to call out a move, but not before Ren did.

"Crobat, use confuse ray!" Ren's crobat shot out a beam of purple haze, and it hit Riley's crobat directly in the forehead. He didn't move much, but he looked a bit stunned. Riley decided to just have him shake it off.

"Shu, use wing attack!" Shu flew himself off of the ground with a lot of force and propelled himself forward, but with little accuracy. Dizzy easily avoided the razor sharp wing and flew to the side.

"Dang it, Ren! I forgot I didn't have any confusion potions left!"

"Sorry about that Ri but I'm gonna have to knock him out then!" A thoughtful look appeared on Riley's face. Did he just call me Ri? Only Dary calls me Ri. Her thoughts were cut off by Ren's sudden shout.

"Poison fang Dizzy!" The much larger crobat flew up to Shu with teeth showing. Before it could reach him though, Shu threw out his wing, causing tiny shards of sharp air to appear, and land hard on Dizzy's wing. He continued his attack though, and sunk his teeth straight into Shu's side. He went down hard, and was quickly out. Dizzy flew back to his end of the field, while twitching with pain. He spun around quickly many times and most of the shards came flying off, but he was defiantly wounded, especially since the shot was so close range. Ren knew he was strong, and willing to fight on, so he let him.

Riley called Shu back into his ball, and called out her next pokemon.

"Ok Vaporeon, you're up!" Dizzy stared the Vaporeon down, up until it jumped into the air.

"Good Vaporeon! Now use water pulse!" A giant spray of water came out of Vaporeon's mouth and turned itself into a huge bubble, which hit Dizzy directly. He fell backwards, hard. Ren knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He got up and nodded at Ren, so he decided he would try to get one more good move out of him.

Ren turned his head to see Vaporeon coming toward Dizzy with a tackle, but he didn't even have to tell Dizzy to fly up. He already knew what his next move should be, so Ren just stood back to watch how amazing his pokemon had become. Vaporeon looked up at Dizzy too, and stared in awe.

The bat pokemon put the tip of his wings together, and a small explosion began to appear. Now everyone on the field was looking at Dizzy. As he slowly spread his wings apart, small, purple-tinted stars began to be created. Ren grinned a little at everyone's amazement. Suddenly Dizzy stopped spreading slowly and threw out his wings. Cross poison-enhanced swift shot out toward Vaporeon rapidly, and she had no time to move. Dizzy fell out of the sky and onto the ground, wiped out from using all of the power he possessed. Both pokemon were eliminated, leaving Ren with two pokemon left and Riley one. Ren called Dizzy back into his pokeball and whispered "great job". He put the ball back into his pocket and called out Heracross, totally unaware that Riley and Dary were still staring at him.

"Dude, hold up!" Dary shouted. "_Where_ did you learn a move like that?"

"Seriously!" Riley chimed in.

"Guys, we're in the middle of a battle…" Ren said.

"Screw the battle! I want to know how in the world you did that!"

"I call a break in the battle!" Dary said while throwing up a flag. Ren shook his head, but called Heracross back anyway. He sat down on the cool grass, and motioned for them to do the same.

"The one thing I learned from my dad, if anything, was that you will get along with anyone better if you make them feel special. That was the one thing he taught me before he left me and my mom."

"Ren that's horrible."

"It's ok, Riley. We had an amazing life without him. But I will always remember that one thing he taught me when I was only six years old. I don't remember much about him, except for the fact that everyone seemed to love him, maybe even a little too much. But the reason why everyone did is because he would always find a way to make every single person feel like he truly did need them, even if they only had a small special quality." Dary and Riley were staring intensely at Ren, almost looking like they had tears in their eyes.

"When I became a pokemon trainer, I didn't really know anything about pokemon at all. My only way of getting through my journey was to remember that one piece of advice. When I got my first pokemon, Dizzy, Ripey was still an egg that I had received from my mom. Dizzy was only a small Zubat, so my team was obviously pretty weak," Ren said with a smile.

"Now, of course I felt a little silly clinging to a Zubat for protection, but he was my first pokemon, and I was determined that should mean something to the both of us. I needed our relationship to be special, since there were millions of other Zubat out there. I started training him really hard. It didn't take long for him to evolve into a Crobat, which was when I decided I needed to make him feel really special. I taught him a move that very few pokemon could even think about learning. Man, was it hard. But when we were done, I felt like I could take on the Elite Four, and win. The feeling of having that special of a bond between you and your pokemon is unforgettable, and I don't know where I would be if I didn't have my first partner to count on."

Dary was flat out sobbing from Ren's story, but Riley was thrown into deep thought. She wondered if she and her pokemon had this kind of thing. Did she mean as much to them as they did to her? She felt Ariados nudge her arm, and look up at her. She smiled at him and he made a face at her. _Yes,_ she thought. They did, just in a different way.

"So, when are we gonna finish our battle?" Ren questioned.

"I think that's enough for one day, huh Dary?"

Dary nodded as he wiped away the last of his tears.

"Come on man, it wasn't supposed to be sad," Ren said as he nudged Dary in the arm, teasing him.

"Well, it was sad to me!" He said as he nudged Ren a little harder. Riley stared at her friends, thinking about how lucky she actually was to have them. This was a perfect moment, but she knew it wouldn't last. Another would come to ruin this one, and it would be a continuous cycle. For now though, Riley kinda enjoyed that cycle.

She didn't like all of this thinking, so she stood up, towering over the two boys.

"Ok guys, sappy time over. Now let's go get some lunch, I'm starving!"

"Me too, crying makes me hungry." Dary's comment made the others laugh as they began to walk toward the road. Riley threw her arms around both of their waists, and neither one of them questioned it. Right now they were all friends, and they didn't want to mess that up. Although both Ren and Dary knew, it couldn't be that way for long.

* * *

What did you think? I hoped you enjoyed! I hope to update soon! I love you all!

Love, Pokemonturkey!


End file.
